


Make a Wish

by alittlegreenrosetta



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hyenas eating cake, Playing Doctor, Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlegreenrosetta/pseuds/alittlegreenrosetta
Summary: It's Harley's birthday! Remembering a birthday wish she made long ago at Arkham Asylum leads to a little doctor/patient role playing with the Joker.





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilmethll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmethll/gifts).



Harley was sitting at a make shift table of old shipping crates in the latest hideout that she shared with her one true love, the Clown Prince of Crime. On either side of her sat her two pet hyenas, Bud and Lou, and all three of them were wearing brightly colored cone shaped party hats. The hyenas looked like big puppies with their eyes bright in anticipation and their tongues hanging out of their happy doggy smiles.  They were both just as excited as she was for the Joker to finish what he was doing and bring them their treat. In this case the treat was a beautiful chocolate cake with big roses made of frosting on it because today was Harley’s birthday. As Harley watched the Joker place an absurd amount of candles on the cake and start lighting them, she couldn’t help remembering the birthday that started it all.

It had been back when she was still Harleen Quinzel and had only been working at Arkham Asylum for a few months. She was still seeing regular old boring patients because her supervisor had refused to give her a shot at the only patient she was really interested in treating. Ever since he’d hinted at being willing to share his deepest darkest secrets with her soon after she’d arrived at Arkham, Harleen had been begging Dr. Leland to let her treat the Joker.  It was the first time Harleen hadn’t been able to get what she wanted from someone but Dr. Leland seemed immune to her charms. So instead she tried really proving herself capable, it hadn’t worked. Almost from the moment she started the job her boss had pegged her as self-interested and eager for renown instead of rehabilitation for her patients. It wasn’t exactly untrue but there was more than that to Harleen’s desire to work at Arkham though she couldn’t put it into words exactly. It was something to do with being special, important. At the time she’d thought it might even be a desire to really cure someone like the Joker. Now she knew better.

About three months into her work at Arkham her birthday had arrived and she had mostly planned to ignore the day entirely, maybe having a little pity party by herself over a cupcake after work. She’d never really had many friends. Despite being a therapist she had to admit she could probably do with a little therapy herself because she’d never really been good at opening up and getting close to people. There was just this wall she kept up out of fear that if she let it down that people would know the real person she was, a person who was not quite like everyone else. So friendless and alone she’d get past today and then she could once again forget about things like birthdays and gifts and parties. Or that was the plan anyway. Apparently at Arkham, any excuse for cake was exalted and as she soon found out if anyone on the staff had a birthday there was going to be a cake in the employee lounge. And a generic card with the signatures of everyone they could round up to sign it in time for the cake cutting. Harley thought she could avoid being the center of the birthday attention if she didn’t tell anyone it was her birthday but apparently human resources was in on the cake conspiracy because the moment she walked in the door birthday greetings were coming at her from all directions.

The indignity intensified as someone slapped a button on her white coat that proclaimed “Today’s My Birthday!” It continued with a card with a cartoon cat on it and then finally the much anticipated cake. There was no one at Arkham who was less excited about the cake than Harleen had been. Oh she liked cake alright, but this one had no chocolate anywhere at all and instead it had fruit between the layers. Fruit! They might as well make cake out of salad. Not like tonight’s cake that was about to send her into a state of chocolate bliss. So she’d been sitting there staring down at the flickering flames of the birthday candles and she knew exactly what to wish for. She closed her eyes and with all her force of will she wished for everything to change, she wanted to be happy and live the life she deserved. One full of thrills and excitement and fame and glory. And love, true and perfect love. It was a big wish but it was her birthday after all so she might as well wish for what she really wanted. And then she took a deep breath and blew out every last candle on the cake. For a moment Harleen felt sort of special and sparkly all over, it wasn’t magic, she knew that, but it felt like maybe she’d finally figured out who she really wanted to be. And then that very afternoon she was allowed to treat the Joker for the first time. Magic or not her wish really did come true and she was even happier than she’d wished to be.

“Everything ok, pumpkin pie? You look like you’re a million miles away.” The Joker interrupted her thoughts while holding the cake that looked like it had a bonfire on top of it from all the candles. The frosting roses were starting to melt under the heat.

“I’m A-OK, Mr. J! I was just remembering the first time I got to treat you as my patient at Arkham, it was my birthday that day too.” Harley gave her Puddin’ a sweet smile at the memory of their first session.

“Well let’s stroll down memory lane a little later, I think this cake is going to need a fire extinguisher if you don’t make a wish and blow out your candles already.” The Joker sat the cake in front of her and Harley quickly took a deep breath and blew out the flames. And then blew again and again until after five attempts she finally blew out the fire. She coughed a little and waved away the smoke with her hands.

“What did you wish for, pooh?” The Joker asked in an overly sweet tone of voice.  Harley looked at him suspiciously.

Just then of course the cake exploded into a mess of frosting and crumbs. Harley was still blinking in surprise when Bud and Lou started licking the sweet remnants of her birthday cake off her face. She giggled hysterically in reaction to both the Joker’s wonderful sense of humor and the tickly feeling of hyena tongues on her skin. After a minute or two of unbridled laughter Harley realized that she hadn’t gotten any cake. Then she looked over at the Joker who was also covered in cake and took advantage of his distraction from laughing at his trick to pounce on him and start licking cake off of him just as the hyenas had been doing to her moments ago. Mmmm, even tastier with her Puddin’ in the mix! At first her goal was just to get as much cake in her mouth as she could but soon her sweet tooth was satisfied enough to turn her attention away from the cake and to the skin underneath it. They shared a few chocolatey kisses before the Joker grabbed her by the shoulders and held her back from licking him. He had a wicked gleam in his eyes that made Harley’s heart start racing.

“Cupcake, think you’d like to go back to remembering that past birthday again? The one in Arkham?” His voice was loaded with innuendo but Harley didn’t get what he meant right away and looked confused. The Joker rolled his eyes and decided to spell it out for her.

“Wanna play doctor?”

Understanding dawned on Harley’s face but she didn’t say a word, she just jumped up and raced to their bedroom. As quick as she could she wiped any remaining frosting off of herself that the hyenas had missed and threw on a blouse and pencil skirt from her “going incognito” collection. Hardly five minutes had passed when she strode back into the living area with a pencil and pad of paper in her hand. The Joker had taken the time to clean off his own face though there were still smears of frosting on his suit here and there. The hyenas were still eating any cake they could track down so the clean up was pretty much handled as far as Harley was concerned. When she entered the room the Joker gave her a leer and then laid on the sofa looking ready to pour out his heart to his therapist.  They didn’t have any chairs that hadn’t been in the splash zone from the cake explosion so Harley just pulled up another shipping crate and sat on that.

“Oh come now Doctor, no need to be shy. I won’t bite.” The Joker cooed out in a falsely innocent voice while patting a space on the sofa next to where he was laying.

“Well it’s not very professional. I really shouldn’t.” Harley protested while moving herself over to the spot he patted. She smoothed her hair into place and tried to look very professional and not at all eager to sit next to the Joker.

“Now isn’t that more comfortable?” Mr. J put a hand on her leg and gave her knee a squeeze. She almost laughed at the flirtatious gesture. In reality the man had seduced her with his brilliant mind from across the room but it was fun playing the scene out with a little more animal attraction.

“Now let’s see Mr. Joker, where did we leave off at our last session?”

“I think I was just about to tell you about a recurring dream I’d been having.” The Joker purred out.

“Oh well was this dream a nightmare?” Harley had funny feeling it was anything but.

“No, I hope it isn’t inappropriate to tell you that the dream was of a sexual nature. I can tell you anything right Doc?” Mr. J’s fingers slid under the hem of her skirt to lightly stroke her thigh. Harley was already blushing just as she was sure she would have if he’d done this back when she was really his therapist.

“Yes, you can tell me anything, in as much detail as you care to share.”

“Ok, well it starts off here in your office and we’re having a session just like always but then things go a little different. In my dream you sit right here next to me just like you are now but instead of asking me questions about my childhood you tell me you’ve always wanted me.”

“I’ve always wanted you.” Harley interrupted, her voice passionate.

“Yes, just like that, Doc. And then, and please don’t think I believe you would ever do anything like this Dr. Quinzel, but then you use your position of authority to take advantage of me.” Harley suppressed a giggle at this, Mr. J just wasn’t someone you took advantage of but it sounded like a fun game to play. Harley used one hand to unfasten the Joker’s trousers and then slipped her hand in, wrapping it around his cock and stroking him to full hardness.

“Did I do something like this?”

“Yes, just like that.” Harley gave his balls a squeeze and got a moan in reply. “Of course you’d never do that or anything else so unprofessional.”

“Oh wouldn’t I? After all who’s going to believe you? I’m the doctor here and I can do whatever I like.” Harley kept stroking and squeezing while the Joker feigned surprise at her words. She could feel pre come starting to leak out of the tip of his cock and used it to lubricate her thumb before sliding it gently in circles around the head of his dick.

“Please Dr. Quinzel, we shouldn’t be doing this. What if someone walks in?” The Joker couldn’t even fake fear very well but he tried anyway. His attempt made Harley laugh but she managed to make a cruel laugh.

“Then you’d better do what I want fast because if we get caught, you’ll be the one paying for it.”

“What do you want me to do?” His voice sounded hazy from the pleasure of Harley’s hand working his erection. Well that wouldn’t do. Harley removed her hand and stood up. She stared down at him intently while she raised her skirt up over her hips. She wasn’t wearing any panties and she could feel the wetness of her arousal when the air hit her body.

“I think you know exactly what I want.” She spread her legs a little further apart and stood there expectantly. Harley wasn’t sure if the Joker was prepared to go along with the role of victim but he had set up the scenario. And happily after giving her a fearful look he got down on his knees in front of her.

“Good boy.”

Mr. J moved his face between her thighs and started gently lapping at her outer lips as though he was hesitant to really lick her. This was some of the best acting Harley had ever seen from the super villain who was usually too busy hamming it up to be believable in any play acting he did. She reached down and spread her lips apart so his tongue found the right spot. He gave her a few more tentative licks but then got caught up in the pleasure of her taste and started sucking at her clit with true desire. Harley had to work hard to not just melt into a puddle right then and there. Instead she distracted herself by grabbing the back of his head and forcing his face against her pussy. His hands slid up her thighs and finally gripped the cheeks of her ass as he licked and sucked and gently nipped at her clit. The excitement of their usual role reversal was maybe more than she could handle and the power went to her head a little or that’s the only explanation she had for the things she found herself saying while he ate her.

“That’s right, bury your face in that pussy. I want to see my juices running down your chin when you are done. If you are a very good boy maybe I’ll let you eat my pussy every day. Is that what you’d like? Would you like to be my pussy’s slave and worship it every day?” The Joker nodded his head while continuing to devour her like he was starved for her taste. It was too much, she couldn’t hold out anymore and started screaming out as she came, each scream letting her body open up to the full intensity of the pleasure she was experiencing. The Joker lapped at her gently as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure. When she finally quieted other than some panting breaths she stepped back a bit on wobbly legs.

“Was that good enough? Can I stop now?” He asked while looking up at her. Harley tried to take a mental photograph of the Joker on his knees in front of her, his lips shiny from her juices on them. She hoped next time her life flashed before her eyes in one of her fairly frequent near death experiences that this image showed up.

“No. I’ll tell you when I’m done with you. Get on the sofa.” The Joker quickly did as she said and sat down.

Harley practically leapt onto his lap and straddled him. She could feel his still hard cock between her legs. She reached down and gripped it gently while rubbing it up and down along her wet folds until his cock was wet and slippery and then she quickly sank down on the full length of his thickness.  She and the Joker moaned in unison in response to his filling and stretching her warm velvety pussy. Harley started to ride him and then as her excitement rose she quickly tore open the blouse she was wearing, accidentally popping off one of the buttons in the hurried motion. She grabbed the Joker by the hair and shoved his face between her breasts. When he didn’t respond in the way she wanted she pulled his head back and stared down into his eyes the way he so often looked at her when he was in full control of her body.

“Play with my tits and don’t make me punish you.” She growled out.

The Joker apparently liked it because she saw him suppress a grin and then he cupped her full breasts before starting to suck on a nipple. He used his thumb and forefinger to tug on the other erect peak . His teeth gently scraped the one in his mouth and Harley cried out with pleasure. She rode him gently while he toyed with her breasts, she wanted to draw this out both for her own pleasure and to torment Mr. J a little. Soon he was sighing and moaning and Harley knew he wanted to come but he wasn’t to the point of losing control yet. And then he nipped at her sensitive nipple just a little too hard and Harley decided he’d done it on purpose so he must be punished. She stopped moving and clenched her pussy around his cock. He gasped at the pleasure of her squeezing but when she didn’t move any more he tried bucking his hips to thrust into her instead. Harley’s strong gymnast’s thighs had the advantage over the lanky man under her and after a frustrated growl he realized he was beaten. Mr. J looked up at her and then very gently kissed the nipple he’d bitten in apology. Seeing how nicely he was behaving caused Harley to start riding him fast and hard, rubbing her clit against his body and she slid up and down on his cock. As soon as she felt her own orgasm moments away she leaned down and spoke quietly into his ear.

“Be a good boy and come for me. Doctor’s orders.” She said in as firm a voice as she could manage with her own clit throbbing and aching for another climax. As soon as he started groaning and pumping his jizz into her Harley let go and came a second time, shrieking and almost ready to break down crying at how good this felt. Finally she collapsed on top of the Joker, panting and sighing with nothing going through her head at all except a steady hum of happiness. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Harley loving the chance to be cuddly with her Puddin’.

“Did you like your birthday present Harley?” The Joker asked her, his voice returning to its usual commanding tone.

“Yeah, I loved it Puddin’! You’re the best birthday present a girl could ever get.” Harley snuck one last sweet kiss before Mr. J decided play time was over.

“Now tell Daddy what you wished for when you blew out the candles.”

She wasn’t sure whether to be honest or not. She had for a moment considered wishing that Batman would die but in the end she’d changed her mind entirely. Well she might as well tell the truth, telling it couldn’t hurt in this case.

“I didn’t wish for anything. My wish came true when I met you and I don’t need to make wishes anymore. I’ve got everything I want right here.” As though to emphasize her contentment Bud and Lou chose that moment to start up their funny little hyena laughter that always made Harley feel happy to hear. Then her stomach growled audibly. “I guess I should have wished for a second cake.”

“How about we go out and you try wishing that we had some cheeseburgers and if wishing doesn’t work we try waving our guns around until it does?”

“Sure thing Puddin’, stolen French fries are the best French fries, everyone knows that.” Harley jumped up to put on her Harlequin outfit and as she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn’t help smiling like a fool at what she saw there. The very spirit of fun and frivolity, just like Mr. J had said to her so long ago in Arkham. Sometimes wishes really do come true.

 


End file.
